Una relación algo parental
by Mangart JKC
Summary: ONE SHOT Desde la infancia de Integra , ha existido alguien que ha estado siempre a su lado, pendiente de su cuidado y al servicio de la familia Hellsing. Trás la muerte del padre de Integra, el mayordomo ,( o también conocido como el "Ángel de la Muerte"), se ha encargado de ella con paciencia, amabilidad y cariño. Justo como lo haría un padre.


_**Una relación algo… parental**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Hellsing_ _pertenece a Kouta Hirano_

 _ **«Este fic participa en el reto**_ _ **"Día del Padre"**_ _ **del foro**_ _ **"**_ _ **La Mansión Hellsing**_ _ **"**_ _ **»**_

Eran las 2 A.M., la luna resplandecía tenuemente sobre Inglaterra y en la Mansión de los Hellsing una luz se podía apreciar desde el exterior.

Aquella radiante luz provenía de la cocina, pero no de una cocina cualquiera, sino de una que parecía salida de un restaurante 5 estrellas ; y en donde, en lugar de estar un chef profesional, se encontraba amenamente preparando un delicioso pastel , nada más y nada menos que el mayordomo Walter C. Dornez.

Con delicadeza adornaba el pastel con crema chantillí y con mucho cuidado de no batir su impecable y recién planchado chaleco negro; cualquier señal de descuido, (como lo era mancharse durante la preparación de alimentos), ante los ojos de la Realeza y los burgueses, no era más que un signo de mediocridad y poca calidad; y por supuesto que el mayordomo más prestigiado de los Hellsing no podía permitir tales consideraciones hacia el apellido "Hellsing".

Walter colocaba las cerezas sobre el pastel cuando de repente una de ellas comenzó a flotar frente a sus ojos.

Alucard, ¿ qué se supone qué estás haciendo?– preguntó con tono serio en dirección a la cereza mientras que ésta se comportaba como si fuese un péndulo.

Me divierto.– entonces aparecieron dos destellantes ojos rojos en un rostro que parecía hecho de porcelana y en donde aquella cereza se encontraba presa entre sus grandes y afilados colmillos.

Ya lo noté pero ¿no crees qué deberías estar preparando algo para tu deseada ama?– preguntó con una pizca de picardía Walter al vampiro.

Jaja, aún es muy pronto para una niña que va a cumplir sólo los 13 años. Supongo que tendré que esperar unos cuantos años más; aunque ya le he preparado algo, puedo ver que lo tuyo será mucho más detallista que lo mío, Walter.–

Walter cerró los ojos por un momento y al abrirlos, su mirada se posó en la bella luna reluciente. Con una expresión de calma y serenidad, suspiró y se dirigió a Alucard:

Por supuesto. Todo sea por mi joven señorita.–

Jeh…¿ **tu** señorita? ¿Te olvidas de mi presencia? En tanto yo siga aquí, nunca será sólo tuya.– bufó el vampiro con una mueca dibujada en sus labios.

Ya veo. No, no es ese tipo de relación que crees; ella para mí es como la hija que nunca tuve ni tendré, Alucard.–

…...

Dieron las 6 A.M. en el dorado y magníficamente pulido reloj de la habitación más grande de la mansión. La habitación de Integra; quien se levantó inmediatamente al escuchar el timbre del reloj.

Su larga y fina melena rubia ceniza cayó sobre sus delicados hombros, sus intensos ojos azules eran cerrados por la pesadez en sus párpados y el cansancio que habitaba en ella se reflejaba en su rostro entero, ( a pesar de ser tan joven).

Se puso de pie, arregló un poco su fino camisón de seda color caqui, se colocó sus lentes y corrió escaleras abajo para después dirigirse al Gran Comedor de la mansión.

Al llegar se encontró con un maravilloso pastel de 3 plataformas cubiertas de chocolate derretido, crema chantillí y apetitosas cerezas alrededor del centro. Un regalo despampanante, en pocas palabras.

Cuando terminó de admirarlo, comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Walter, lo más cercano a un padre que tenía ahora. No lo encontró, en su lugar, se topó con su vampírico sirviente.

Buenos días, pequeña Hellsing.– saludó Alucard con un tono burlón.

Buenos días, siervo. ¿Dónde está Walter?- preguntó con impaciencia.

Me encuentro bien, gracias. ¿ Y usted, ama?– evadió notoriamente la pregunta.

La joven lo miró seria y le ordenó:

Siervo, dime en donde está Walter.– Directa, fría e imponente.

Entonces, detrás de Alucard, una grave pero amable voz se escuchó.

Aquí estoy, señorita.– Era Walter.

Alegre al escuchar su voz, Integra corrió estrepitosamente hacia él y en el trayecto empujó a Alucard hasta llegar a su objeto de búsqueda y detenerse frente a él con una seria expresión.

Gracias por este regalo, Walter.– agradeció refiriéndose al fabuloso pastel que reposaba sobre la mesa principal.

No fue nada, señorita. Por usted, haría cualquier cosa.– contestó el mayordomo mientras , al mismo tiempo, hacía una leve reverencia.

Sin pensarlo más, Integra lanzó sus brazos sobre el torso de su mayordomo y lo abrazó fuertemente; a su vez, éste correspondió al abrazo sin decir nada.

En el resto del día, dentro de la Mansión Hellsing, se podían escuchar las leves y tímidas risas de una joven ama y sus sirvientes; pero también se podía sentir ese bello ambiente de calidez entre la joven y su mayordomo, a pesar de ser de distintos rangos y el hecho de no ser parientes.

Definitivamente, era una relación algo…parental.


End file.
